


My Love's Defender

by Sol_Invictus



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Invictus/pseuds/Sol_Invictus
Summary: Every time Francesco had to meet his uncle, he could be sure Lorenzo would make love to him in the next 24 hours.





	My Love's Defender

Lorenzo kissed his shoulders as he slammed his hips harder against Francesco, driving him into the mattress with his weight. Their bodies were slick with sweat, muscles tensed with pleasure. Feeling the heat radiating from his lover’s chest pressed against his back, Francesco felt like he was melting. He moaned again when Lorenzo hit his spot mercilessly. He wanted so bad to meet his thrusts, to match up his pace but his lover’s body was pining him down to the bed.

“I love you,” let out Lorenzo breathlessly, lips tasting his salty skin.

Feeling pleasure starting to overwhelm him, Francesco reached for his hand to grip. Lorenzo repeated his confession of love like a litany, kissing the spot behind his ear as he pressed himself down harder against his lover, as if he was trying to make one with him. Every time Francesco had to meet his uncle, he could be sure Lorenzo would make love to him in the next 24 hours. Every session was a display of the young Medici’s passion and intensity. He would use all his skills in love to bring his lover to heaven. Yet despite his roughness, it was in these moments Lorenzo was the most tender with him. He knew Francesco was uncomfortable with displays of affection and was always prudent not to overreach. But in these most intimate moments of intensity, his tenderness knew no bounds. Even as Francesco gasped, shook and cried as climax took him apart, even as Lorenzo himself spilled with a choked grunt less than a minute later, affection was still there.

Lorenzo rolled next to him, breathless as he was. As they were slowly trying to regain their senses, Lorenzo gently drew circles on Francesco’s slick back. When the latter tried to roll on his side, he let out of pained whimper.

“My love?” whispered Lorenzo with alarm.

Cursing himself, Francesco renounced to his idea and settled down on his stomach once again.

“’M fine,” he grunted, unwilling to show his pain.

“Did he touch you?”

“Lorenzo-”

“Did he _dare_ striking you again?”

Watching wrath take hold of his lover’s eyes, Francesco swallowed thickly.

“It’s nothing. I’m fine,” he said, reaching up to awkwardly caress his cheek.

He was still so unused to showing his feelings, and his display of tenderness did not placate Lorenzo one bit.

“He struck you again,” he said, voice trembling.

He kissed his lover’s hand and snuggled up closer. A hand was protectively caressing the small of Francesco’s back.

“He struck you and you let me have you in this state!”

“I’m _fine_ , Lorenzo,” sighed Francesco, lulled by the thumb drawing gentle circles into his skin.

“All these horrible things he says to you… I can’t bear to let you see him on your own. I won’t watch you get torn apart by Jacopo without doing anything.”

Francesco sighed again, weary. They had this conversation almost every time.

“I’m fine because I have you by my side, and as long as I do none of his blows can truly hurt me.”

Lorenzo smiled, eyes moist. He was about to answer when his lover shushed him.

“Hush. You’ve comforted me, you’ve thoroughly fucked me, now let me sleep.”

The young Medici grinned at the return of Francesco’s usual grumpiness and did as he was told, but not before he kissed the love of his life.


End file.
